Shameless
by crush.mode
Summary: A series of, more than likely, PWP oneshots involving two of the sexiest redheads ever .. Axel and Reno. It's my guilty pleasure, what can I say. I do hope you enjoy.
1. The Games We Play

**Written for Nijuuni, because I love her dearly and she's gotten me completely obsessed with this pairing. There will be more to come, trust me. **

**Redheads (c) Square**

**Give them to me, and I just turn everything dirty. :3  
**

* * *

**The Games We Play**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Redheads are born schemers. It's a scientific _fact_.

And God help the poor bastard that's on the receiving end.

Reno was a master when it came to think of new ways to entertain himself that involved either the humiliation or outright angering of another; it was also why his primary target was _another_ scheming redhead.

Axel was his roommate, and most amusing when he was irritated. Even more wildly entertaining when he was being artfully denied an orgasm.

They had no active relationship to speak of, nor did they really consider themselves lovers; really, it was mostly a lot of fooling around, an occasional blowjob, and an even more sporadic fuck. An arrangement of convenience, if you will.

Today, Reno was horny _and_ feeling particularly mischievous. And the younger redhead just happened to be sprawled out on the couch, immersed in a video game. Completely oblivious, lost in his own little world—who could ask for a better setup?

He leaned against the doorframe in the living room, observing the other expel entirely too much effort on whatever boss he was fighting; it was kind of cute, the way he swore so colorfully when the enemy blocked his attacks and countered with a heavy blow that depleted half of his HP. He laughed softly to himself when the battle ended abruptly with a flash of the screen and a floating dead body—Axel growled and swore some more, flicking his gaze to the figure in the doorway before accepting the option to continue.

"It's not funny, asshole."

"Christ, are you kidding? That was the most amusing thing I've ever seen in my _life_." Reno ran a hand through his shaggy hair and moved languidly behind the couch, leaning down over the other. A grin broke out across his face as he tugged at a spike of crimson hair. "You suck at gaming, yo."

"I do not. Go away, you're distracting me." Axel stared intently at the screen, his character dodging this way and that as his fingers moved quickly over the buttons. Reno leaned over the back of the couch, reaching for the cord connected to the controller and yanking it free of the console; the screen froze, and a very polite message appeared asking to please plug it back in. Axel screeched defiantly and made a move to snatch it back, only to freeze just as the TV screen had when the other grabbed his wrists and began winding the cord around them with the utmost care.

" .. the fuck are you doing?"

Reno smirked. "We're gonna play a different game. One that'll be fun for _both_ of us." He then proceeded to wrap what was left of the cord, which included the end connected to the controller itself, tightly around the leg of the surprisingly sturdy end table that sat at the corner of the couch. He gave an experimental tug, satisfied with his work, and turned to admire the lithe body now stretched out beautifully before him.

The younger's arms strained against their binds as well as they could being held above his head in that awkward position; Axel craned his neck and narrowed his green eyes into slits. "You're fucked in the head, you know."

The other gave a tiny, knowing smile. "Sure, sure. All the better for coming up with new ways to make you scream my name."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Fuck you and your inflated ego." He clicked his teeth and bit lightly at the edge of his lip, eyes glittering. "I'm not going to make this easy for you, since you saw fit to interrupt my game. I'm not so sure I should even cooperate."

Reno came around the edge of the couch, leaning low over the table and sneering. He braced his arms on either side of the other's, the top of his tongue darting out teasingly over a full bottom lip. "M'not gonna give you a chance, yo."

"Shut _up_ with that--" The younger redhead was silenced by the pressure of the other's mouth, the seductive curl of a tongue against his teeth. He nipped sharply, grinning as the other pulled back in surprise.

"Told you."

Reno smirked, standing straight and moving to the front of the couch. Hooking slender fingers under the bend of a knee, he spread those long legs, going down on his own between them and hovering just above the other's mouth. His smirk stretched to a feral grin as his teeth scraped roughly over the edge of his jaw. "That mouth's gonna get you in trouble, Ax. Watch it."

Axel rolled his eyes, turning his head away from the other. "Yeah, yeah. You always say that."

"Don't you think it's time you started listenin'?"

Fingers dug into bony hips as teeth abused yielding flesh, a soft growl breaking the silence as the younger redhead squirmed beneath the man above him. Reno slipped his hands beneath the other's shirt, blunt nails scratching across his stomach; his tongue dipped into the hollow of his throat, and Axel breathed a tiny moan that he quickly attempted to pass of as a simple cough.

"If you have a point to make, get the fuck on with it—dunno how many times I've told you that I'm not here for your amusement." He looked up into that pale aquamarine gaze with the most painfully bored expression he could muster, unable to keep the corner of his lip from curling up into a half-smirk.

"But, I guess if you're going to amuse _yourself_, you might as well make it worth my while. While you're at it, y'know."

Reno chuckled softly to himself, leaning in close and closing his mouth over the other's in a deep, probing kiss; while his tongue traced swirling patterns his fingers crept up over the delicate protrusions of almost-fragile ribs, nails scraping over the hardened buds of his nipples before pinching hard.

Axel gasped into the other's mouth, spine arching in sweet torture as the man above him bit down on his bottom lip, sharply enough to draw the smallest drop of crimson to the surface. He writhed, unable to keep his hips from grinding deftly against the body set firmly between his thighs.

The older gave a hollow laugh, licking the blood from his lips. "Told you that mouth would get you in trouble. That good enough for ya?" The body beneath him gave a small shudder, shoulders flexing as he tested the cord around his wrists. Reno leaned in, taking in the breathless moan that fell from the other's mouth as his hands slid up from his chest, fingers curling lightly around the base of his throat.

"I asked you a question, yo."

Axel groaned, unconsciously pressing closer, increasing the pressure against his windpipe. "Good enough, sure." He rolled his hips upward, bringing his mouth as close to the other's as his bonds would allow. "But I bet you can make it better."

Reno growled, his grip tightening infinitesimally before letting go completely and sitting back on his heels. He regarded the younger with a faintly perplexed expression, brows knitting together over eyes the color of the sea; he gave a short laugh and shook his head, smoothing his hands down the inside of the other's thighs.

"Think you deserve better than being tied up like a two-bit whore? I'll give you what I think you've earned."

He bent low over bony hips, fingers curling into the loose fabric of faded jeans. Pressing tiny kisses beneath his navel, he flipped the button open with a thumb and slid the tab of the zipper slowly down; the hard length of Axel's cock strained against his boxers, and Reno smirked. "Looks like that's exactly what you are. I've barely even touched you, and you're already hard for me."

"Fuck your mother," came the other's strangled reply, gritting his teeth against the sudden pressure of a fist wrapped tightly around him. His breath hitched as that hand began to stroke him slowly, almost painfully so—he fought to keep still, licking his lips and tasting traces of his own blood, dark and metallic.

The older peered up at him through the fringe of his fiery hair, twisted grin curving his mouth as a wolf's would when offering the lamb shelter from the cold. Deceptive and trusting, inviting; _Come into my den, I'll protect you. And feast upon that warm, supple body until I've had my fill._

"Harsh words," he murmured softly, free hand tugging both jeans and boxers from the other's hips as slowly as he stroked his cock. Eyes glittering, he pulled away and stood when the moment called for the complete removal of unwanted clothing, leaving the younger redhead bare from the waist down, t-shirt bunched beneath his armpits. Axel's emerald eyes narrowed into thin slits, though his parted lips, rasping breath and the thick length of his cock resting flat against his stomach betrayed him completely.

Reno purred approvingly, kneeling once again between pale thighs and raking blunt nails over cool skin. He bent low, pressing tiny kisses at the bend of a knee, moving slowly upward until his eyes met the gentle rise of a hip bone. His breath was warm, moist as it fanned out over the younger's length, raising chill bumps over his lower abdomen. Axel groaned as that hot mouth teased him, tongue passing over the head as lips closed around him; the older slid a hand up the other's chest blindly, pressing fingertips to a tightly closed mouth.

"Suck."

The younger gasped, lips parting to admit those wayward digits as Reno gave a particularly mind-bending suck to his length; he mimicked the other's actions, tongue curling seductively as he sought to take them deeper. He gave a tiny whimper as they withdrew, only to moan openly, shamelessly as they pressed against his entrance.

"Christ, Reno," he all but panted, hips bucking involuntarily as they entered him, hot and slick, with aching slowness.

"Mm?" The older hummed around his cock, pushing his fingers even deeper. Axel nearly whimpered, the combination of that hot mouth devouring him, the seductive glide of practiced digits pressing sinfully hard against that bundle of nerves deep within—it was almost too much.

"Reno, I--" The younger gave a strangled groan, straining against the binds as his cock nudged the back of the other's throat, teeth scraping lightly over the shaft and he _writhed_. He rolled his hips upward, back arching painfully.

"Fuck me."

Reno raised his head, arrogant smirk stretching across his mouth as he raked the fingernails of his free hand sharply down the inside of the other's thigh, probing even deeper, manipulating the very spot that made the younger redhead keen a high, wanton note in the back of his throat. "Thought you weren't gonna make this easy for me."

Axel squirmed beneath the pressure on his prostate, staring down the length of his body, the sight of the other between his legs almost enough to make him come on the spot. He curled his lip, green eyes glittering.

"Got you to suck my cock, didn't I? _That_ was easy enough."

"You little--" The older growled a warning, withdrawing from that intense heat and rising onto his hands and knees; he surged forward, one hand tangling in the mass of spikes at the base of the other's neck, the other wrapping tightly around his throat. "You little shit, don't think you can manipulate me." He sneered, biting sharply enough at the corner of his jaw to leave an angry mark. His tongue darted out over the spot almost soothingly before his teeth claimed him again.

"I pull _your_ strings, remember. Hard enough to make you scream."

Reno withdrew his hands from the younger's throat, reaching instead for the button on his jeans and flipping it open. He pulled his cock from his boxers, stroking almost obscenely as he rolled his hips against the body beneath him.

Axel gave a small, breathy moan and arched to meet that forward motion, tilting his head back and exposing the sleek line of his throat even more. The older stilled himself, letting his cock rest teasingly against the other's inner thigh, reaching into his pocket for the tiny bottle of lube he'd prepared for precisely this occasion.

He slicked his length, aquamarine stare burning into that of the younger's, hooking a hand beneath the bend of a knee and draping his leg over his shoulder as he leaned forward. The head of his cock nudged against his entrance and he pushed in with no hesitation; the other bucked violently, lifting himself completely off the couch in a way that drew his body tight as a bowstring. Reno groaned in spite of himself, biting the corner of his lip hard enough to draw blood. He bent low over the other, pressing a tiny kiss to the base of his throat and tainting cream with crimson, the ultimate sin of corruption.

He withdrew slowly, reveling in the tight heat before thrusting inward again, harder than before. Axel rolled his hips to meet him, cheeks flushing a deep rose that highlighted his skin beautifully.

The older reached between them and took the other's neglected cock in his hand, stroking with an agonizing rhythm that matched the languid motion of his hips almost perfectly. "You're beautiful like this," he murmured softly, mouth moving over his jaw, lips framing his in a ghost of a kiss. "Spread beneath me, bound like this. You should see yourself."

Axel groaned into the other's mouth, body beginning to tremble at the continued assault—his cock ached, his thigh muscles tensing involuntarily as he spread his legs further. The older's length sank even deeper as a result, and that tight bundle of nerves throbbed; it was hard to breathe, hard to _think_--

"Stop running your mouth and put it to better use … _yo_."

Reno growled, hips grinding deftly as his hand pumped faster. He leaned back, biting sharply at the unmarked skin of the younger's inner thigh. He could feel it building, he just needed to _hear_ it …

"Never complained about my mouth before," he drawled. His thrusts deepened, becoming long and slow as he worked the other's cock. He grinned ferally against his thigh. "Not when I'm sucking your cock, or making you bleed ..."

The younger bucked beneath him; upward into his lazy stroking, then down to meet every inward motion. "You fucking _talk_ too much. Harder!"

"Oh now you're the one giving orders." Reno angled his hips, sinking even _deeper_ and drawing a strangled moan from the other. His teeth drew blood and he smoothed his tongue over the wound, all but purring. "Scream for me."

"Fuckin'—_Ah!_"

It wasn't a scream, so much as the complete submission of the body beneath him. A symphony of release, defeat, and the utmost disregard for simple morality.

Axel shuddered as he came, fingernails digging into his palms as the older redhead rode him still harder.

Reno surged forward, burying himself completely in that seductive heat as he claimed that abused mouth in a smoldering kiss, going rigid as his own orgasm washed over him with the force of a tidal wave.

_Drowning, drowning .. you're the air I need.  
Breathe into me, and I begin to feel--_

"Fuckin' _hell_."

He lay prone against the other's chest, hair sticking to the side of his face in an unbecoming, matted mess. Axel sighed beneath him, a tiny admission of satisfaction. The older raised his head and managed a weak smirk, withdrawing and wiping his hand on his come-stained shirt. "You make one hell of a mess, Ax. Christ."

The younger redhead curled his lip and gave a one-shouldered shrug. "S'what you get for fucking up my game, I guess." He paused at the other's deadpan stare, and laughed.

"But .. I guess it was worth it."

"You _guess_?"

Reno shook his head and sat back on his heels, buttoning his pants as his gaze narrowed. "A'right. Good luck untying yourself, then. I'm going to make a sandwich."

He rose from the couch and disappeared from the other's line of vision, laughing softly to himself when he heard the indignant shriek from the living room.

"Not funny, asshole! Fucking untie me!"

He peeked his head out from the kitchen, a slice of bread in each hand. "Sorry, yo. _This_ game ain't over until you ask nicely."

"Fuck you. Get in here."

"Whoops, wrong answer. Better luck next time." He turned on his heel and returned to the task at hand—making the most enormous club sandwich in the history of club sandwiches.

"Reno! _Goddammit!_"

_Game over._


	2. Mastermind

**Ohhoho, what have we here? Another smutfic? How _do_ I do it? -snort- Right. I started writing this one almost immediately after finishing the previous one, and it's taken this long to finish. Mostly because I get distracted easily. **

**Anyway. **

**If you've never heard the song "Mastermind" by Mindless Self-Indulgence, I suggest you do so. It might make a bit more sense if you listen first, then read this. Just because of the random lyrics thrown in, yadda yadda, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's still sex. That won't change. Ha. **

**Um .. dedications? It'll always be for Nijuuni, because she spoils me with porn featuring these two. Ugh, god, sometimes I almost can't stand the hotness. But somehow I manage. :3 And hey, while I'm at it, it's for my Roxas, too. Because she fuels my perving over this pairing. And I kinda teased her with it before it was finished. I'm a bad Axel, what can I say. I do love the torture. **

**-nudge- Told you I'd have it finished. :D**

**Same disclaimers. No suing please. Con-crit most welcome, flames used to roast marshmallows with Rox. You heard me.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Mastermind **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

_Slow night. Three customers in the last hour, and all for a fucking nightcap. _

Axel sighed, tossing his towel onto the bar.

_Might as well close early. _

He turned his back to the door, reaching as he went for all of the empty shot glasses and beer bottles, grumbling to himself about the night's shitty take. The only sound in the place was that of tinkling glass and Jimmy Urine blasting through the speakers, until the door swung open and let in a blast of icy air.

"Sorry, I'm closed for the night," the redhead offered blandly, not bothering to look up. It was probably just another college kid looking to use his fake ID for the first time, anyway. "Unless you're planning to tip me a hundred bucks for my trouble, you're gonna have to go somewhere else."

"Sure you can't make an exception?"

He scowled, impatience rising, ready to spit any sarcastic quip he could think of to make the guy leave—until he turned to grab an empty pint glass and saw who it was.

"No, Reno. Especially not for you."

"C'mon, yo." The older redhead settled himself on a stool directly in front of the other, grinning madly. "I just came to bug you. The apartment is boring when I'm there by myself."

"Oh, poor _baby_," Axel cooed, rolling his eyes. "It's not my fault you're not bright enough to think of some means of entertainment."

Reno's eyes narrowed, and he stuck out his tongue. "_You're_ my means of entertainment. What am I supposed to do when you're not around?"

"Oh, I dunno .. how 'bout _cleaning_ something?"

The younger gathered more glasses from atop the bar and set to rinsing them in the sink just behind it. He threw a half-sneer over his shoulder as the water filled the basin. "Christ only knows the last time you picked up a sponge, or even threw out those moldy pizza boxes stacked in your room. It's disgusting."

He heard the other snort and just shook his head, knowing that arguing his utter lack of cleanliness would do nothing to change the fact that he was a slob; why waste the breath?

"Hey, I shower daily. What else do you want from me?"

The younger turned and propped a hip against the sink, smirk spreading easily across his mouth. "Well thank god for that. I don't know _what_ I'd do if I had to look at that greasy hair every day. It's bad enough as it is."

Reno squawked indignantly, toying with the end of his ponytail. "'Scuse me? The hell's wrong with it?" He leaned away warily when the other reached out to tug at a particularly insubordinate chunk of crimson.

"Ever take a brush to it? I bet it would lay flat, then."

The older waved the offending hand away and huffed, running his fingers through the strands that weren't tied back and grinning. "Whatever, yo. I work hard to look this good."

Axel returned his attention to the glasses in the sink, opting to ignore the other completely in hopes that he might leave so he could finish cleaning up and get the hell outta there.

"Hey, uh .. there anybody in here besides me?"

The younger shook his head, giving a lazy half-shrug. "Fuckin' slow night. It's why I'm trying to get out of here _early_, if you'd shut up and let me work."

He heard the barstool scrape loudly across the floor, didn't think anything of it until there was a warm, hard body pressed against his back. The older redhead set his hands lightly on his hips, breath fanning out over the side of his throat as his mouth hovered.

"How 'bout I bend you over the bar and fuck you 'til you scream?"

_Shoulda known I wasn't gonna be that lucky. _

"If you'll wait until we get back to the apartment," he offered softly, ignoring the hand that had crept from his hip to his thigh. "You can _try_ to make me scream .. but I'm not feeling particularly vulnerable, just so you know."

Reno laughed hollowly against the nape of the other's neck, slipping fingertips beneath the hem of his shirt and toying with the button on his pants. "Oh, but that's the fun of it," he purred; he thrust a hand down the front of the younger's jeans, coaxing his half-hard cock to a full erection. He stroked lazily, sneering at the other's attempts to squirm away from the invasion.

"You say you're invulnerable, but you never _are_."

"Christ, Reno, not here .." Axel tried to twist away from that touch, distracting and unwarranted as it was—the fingers wrapped around his length only continued their playful teasing, their owner wholly oblivious to the objection.

"I haven't even locked the goddamn door yet."

"What, you afraid somebody's gonna come in and see you getting fucked into oblivion?" The older rolled his hips fluidly against his ass, cock already hard and straining against confining fabric. He bent his head, sucking at the pale skin of his throat between his teeth, nipping lightly.

"Not specifically, no .. nngh, quit it!" The younger redhead turned away from that hot mouth, stepping sideways in yet another attempt to distance himself from the other; he ended up with his back to the bar, pinned between it and a pair of bony hips, the fingers around his length giving a warning—the pressure built, and he bit back a whimper accompanied by a badly camouflaged wince of pain.

Reno sneered, the light in his eyes darkening as he took in the other's burning stare—Axel knew that more often than not, the older's quest for dominance and absolute control was more prevalent than the simple urge to fuck. Even now, he could feel it between them; a charge in the air that raised the hair on the back of his neck and set his heart to racing.

_Just .. not .. _His train of thought faltered as the hand curled around him squeezed again. _Fuck, not _here ..

_I am the mastermind .._

_Why the _hell _is it still playing MSI? _

The younger fought as a knee pressed between his thighs, groaning brokenly as his strength waned and Reno spread them easily. Escape was becoming more and more bleak by the moment.

"Dammit, Reno, just let me do my fucking job so we can go home, okay? I'm .. almost done. I think." He braced a hand against the other's chest, managing just barely to push him back a couple of inches. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he opted for compromise. "You can do anything you want to me .. once we get back to the apartment. C'mon. Get off me."

The older redhead merely smirked, withdrawing from the other's pants and sliding cool hands up beneath his shirt. "You really must have a problem with getting caught .. gonna have to fix that, yo." He bent low, adhering his mouth to the side of Axel's neck and biting harshly, drawing a strangled moan from the back of his throat. Aquamarine eyes glittering, he pulled the younger's shirt over his head and tossed it away carelessly.

"What better time than now?"

"Reno, no, goddammit--" He stopped short, giving a soft sigh as the other pressed firmly against him, edge of the bar digging into his back but he barely registered it; hands wandered, over delicate ribs and hips, nails skimming hardened nipples just lightly enough to make him squirm. His cheeks flushed, burned as the older's teeth scraped roughly over his exposed clavicle. "Please .."

"No." Reno's voice was low and almost dangerous, even as the hollow laugh rippled through him.

"Wh-what?" The younger froze, even as teasing fingers flipped the button on his jeans open easily; he bit his lip to suppress the tiny moan caught on the back of his tongue, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

The other laughed a second time, a bit more softly as his hand once again slipped past the barrier of too-tight boxers and stroked lazily. "You didn't think that just because you said _please_, I was going to _stop_, did you?"

An irritated huff. "Generally, when someone says please, the polite thing to do is to do as they ask."

The older redhead smirked, unseen by the other, and dipped his head to abuse the pale skin of an exposed throat with too-sharp teeth.

"When was it ever established that I was _polite_, Axel?"

_I am the mastermind .. _

_I'm leaving you all behind .. _

_Damn. _

The younger's hips bucked involuntarily, tortured groan breaking as Reno smiled almost affectionately down into glazed green eyes. His free hand wandered lazily; over dips and hollows, coming to rest at the base of a throat dry and battling for breath—the pad of a thumb pressed gently inward, restricting the labored breaths even more. Axel raised his own trembling hands to wrap around that thin wrist, eyes searching, but not quite yielding.

"So, you're downright _insufferable_. Right. I fucking _get _it." He tugged at the other's fingers, effectively removing them from his neck and grinning smugly.

"Put your mouth to better use, if you're gonna do this. So far you're nothing but _talk_."

He sneered as the older growled, low and threatening—the kiss that followed was nothing but lips and teeth, a quest in vain for dominance from both ends. Axel tasted blood, wasn't sure if it was his or the other's—relishing in the end the sweet metallic _tang_ that tainted his tongue as the edge of the bar continued to dig ruthlessly into his spine. The older redhead bent low over him, possessive, feral; teeth marked his clavicle again, breaking skin and staining ivory a deep rose.

The younger shivered as the teasing hand withdrew from his pants and joined its twin at the back of his neck, fingers threading themselves through strands of crimson and pulling hard. Reno's laugh was damn near condescending, that tiny hint of superiority settling just beneath the surface as he leaned in close and gave a deliberate moan. "On your knees."

"Mm .." Axel sucked idly on the other's bottom lip, humming a tuneless melody. "You forgot the magic word." He arched at the sharp bite to his shoulder, the digits wound in his hair as they tugged his head back—the curl of his lip was a challenge, the clicking of the ball of his tongue ring against his teeth patronizing. The older's eyes narrowed, and he _smiled_.

"Knew you'd come around, yo. Now, on your fucking knees."

"Fuck, but you're a sweet talker," the younger drawled. He leaned up, taking that swollen mouth and abusing it further, tongue slipping easily between parted lips and curling seductively. Long fingers teased the band of the other's pants, plucking at the fabric as he pulled away and sank to the floor. Reno watched, eyes glazed, as his length was pulled from his boxers and enveloped in a tight, moist heat.

Axel took him in fully, tongue flat against the shaft as the head nudged the back of his throat; he withdrew slowly, teeth scraping sensitive flesh and drawing a soft, almost unintelligible admission from the man above him. He dug his nails into bony hips, bruising as the taste of salt and desperation nearly overwhelmed him; he groaned, almost _whimpered_ as hands stroked his hair, brushing it away from his face. Chancing a gaze upward, emerald met aquamarine in a sharp collision before he let his eyes fall shut.

_Your time has come .._

The older gave a full-bodied moan as that wicked tongue curled around his cock, hips rolling fluidly as he fought to keep his composure. He shuddered as the other moaned, the delicious vibration seating itself in the pit of his stomach and sinking claws of raw desire deep—he gave a gentle tug, a tiny sigh, a silent scream as the younger withdrew and slowly worked his way up. Lips ghosted over hips and the hollow of his belly, ribs and hardened nipples as free hands pushed at the fabric of his shirt. Axel let it fall uselessly to the floor once he'd managed to clear his shoulders, breathing a moan against bare skin as the other pulled him close.

"Turn around."

A whispered command, obeyed just as quietly as the younger redhead felt the hand between his shoulder blades, guiding him to bend over the bar with his hands seeking purchase on the smooth surface. Nails scraped lightly as Reno made short work of the clinging fabric about his hips, ridding himself of his own hindrances and pressing close; skin against skin, flushing beneath the softest touch. He pulled from his pocket a tiny bottle of lube, flipping it open and slicking his length—Axel turned and gazed disbelievingly. "How do you .. always have that shit with you?"

A lazy shrug. "I come prepared."

"Right."

Eyes flutter shut at the first forward motion, hips pressing back to meet it almost eagerly. The younger groaned, resting his forehead against the cool oak as a slick hand wrapped around his cock and began pumping him slowly.

_Kiss it all goodbye .. _

"Fuck, Reno, _move!_"

Axel's spine arched beautifully as the other withdrew and slammed back in, breath catching as a wanton moan slipped past parted lips. He rocked his hips, driving Reno's cock deeper—deep enough to tag that bundle of nerves directly at its center. He nearly screamed as the man at his back ceased his lazy thrusting, leaning low instead and framing his ear with lips curved into a sneer.

"Am I not going fast enough for you?" A sharp bite to the side of his throat, the sting lingering longer than before. The older pressed slowly inward, wrenching a tortured moan from the body beneath him. His breath fanned out across flushed skin. "Can you come like this?"

"Christ .." Axel raised his head, threw a threatening glare over his shoulder. "You .. _know_ .. what'll make me come. _A-aah_!" He bit his lip again as Reno surged forward, giving a keening moan as the older redhead claimed his shoulder; his hips bucked at the onslaught, the dual torture of the agonizingly slow stroking of his cock and teasing thrusts.

"I wanna hear you say it."

The younger shuddered, voice catching in his throat as another shrill admission of his arousal betrayed him—he breathed a sigh, feral grin curving his mouth as he complied by his own means. "You're gonna have to fuck me harder than that if you want me to scream, Reno .. I know .." He paused briefly, sucking in a breath as a growl sounded in his ear.

"I know you wanna hear it, just as badly as I want you to make me."

The other's hips bucked, rolling against that lithe frame as Reno felt his face flush; the younger met his shallow thrusts willingly, rocking back as a broken scream fell from bleeding lips. Axel reached back and tangled his fingers in the mess of crimson strands at the base of the other's neck, head falling to the side as teeth scraped roughly over bruised skin. He whispered softly, almost as an afterthought – "_Almost."_

".. _Shit!_"

_I am the mastermind .. _

_And that's just a problem of mine .. _

His voice cracked as he came, body drawn tight beneath that of the man above him, breath catching as his vision went white around the edges. Reno pulsed inside him, his own release matching that of a man repressed; he shuddered almost violently, fingers digging into sensitive skin before letting go. He rested his forehead briefly between heaving shoulders, pressed a tiny kiss to sweat-slick flesh. Each lay prone, attempting in vain to catch elusive breaths and to calm racing hearts.

Reno straightened first, leaning back against the opposite counter and pulling his pants back up around his hips. The younger followed, bending at the waist and wincing as he retrieved his clothing. He then turned on the other, glaring. "Can I _please _finish cleaning up now? So we can go home?"

The other blinked in mild surprise. "You're still gonna bitch? Even after _that_?"

Axel scrubbed a hand back through his hair, taking in the mess of glasses that still needed to be picked up around the place. He shrugged, tossing the other a dish towel. The older took it gratefully, grinning sheepishly as he wiped the remains of his arousal from his hands. "Well?"

"Fuck it, I'll do it tomorrow." He reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head and watching idly as Reno did the same. It was almost a shame to see the other fully clothed. Almost. As he grabbed a set of keys from behind the bar and moved to lock the place up, he elbowed the older redhead in the chest, a faintly unreal frown ghosting his mouth.

"This doesn't mean you can fuck me in public, now, you know."

Reno laughed and nipped an earlobe. "Oh, yes it does. Admit it, you got off on the possibility of getting caught."

Axel squirmed away, twisting the key in the lock and striding away from the grin that lingered in his peripheral vision. He rolled his eyes. "_Fine._ You're a fucking _mastermind_ when it comes to ridding me of my silly phobia regarding being humiliated. Come on. It's fucking cold."

_I am the mastermind. _

_And that ain't no fuckin' lie. _


End file.
